Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar
by CowPride
Summary: La vida de Uchiha Sasuke es perfecta. Vive en el penthouse de un lujoso edificio, posee un buen empleo y el tiempo suficiente como para ir al supermercado y hacer sus compras. O lo era hasta que se encontró con Kurenai Ojos Rojos. Ahora piensa dos veces antes de salir de su propio hogar. [[Este Fic participa en el reto ¡Que viva el crack! del foro Multifandom is the new black]]


**Sé que es difícil de creer, pero no. Naruto no me pertenece ni nunca lo hará. Es de Masashi Kishimoto, un buen hombre que vive en Japón. Yo uso el nombre de su trabajo y a sus personajes sin su consentimiento, pero no con fines de lucro. Sé también que esta información es sorprendente, pero no todo está perdido. La historia sí que es mía. Toda. Enterita. Cada acento, exclamación y mueca de disgusto, es mía. Supongo que eso equilibra un poco las cosas...**

 **Este Fic pertenece al foro _¡Que viva el crack!_ del foro _Multifandom is the new black._ Mi pareja crack es el Sasuke-Kurenai.**

 **...Que comience el BOOM para sus mentes.**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo Único.**_

 _ **Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar.**_

Sasuke caminaba tranquilo por el supermercado, agradeciendo que no haya ni una sola alma en él. Ir al supermercado por las compras nunca fue su tarea favorita y siempre lo aplazaba lo más que podía. Afortunadamente no había ido a comprar mucho, sólo tomates para la semana, así que debía ser una tarea fácil y rápida. Giró en un pasillo mientras pensaba en algunos documentos de su oficina, cuando sintió un duro golpe en el pecho y docenas de cosas volar por todos lados. Cayó de manera estrepitosa al suelo al igual que otra persona y pensó en sus tomates, seguramente magullados e inservibles. Soltó una maldición por el dolor en su trasero y se levantó. Había naranjas, manzanas, tomates y dulces a granel por todos lados. Sabía que los tomates eran suyos, pero se le hizo un chiste que todo tuviera la capacidad de rodar como lo hizo y formar el desastre que tenía enfrente.

Demasiado rápido, el chiste dio paso a la molestia. Había una mujer frente a él que se deshacía en disculpas de todo tipo mientras recogía todo lo que podía sin mucho éxito. Los pocos empleados habían comenzado a acercarse para ayudar a la mujer, insistiendo en que dejara eso y se levantara. Sasuke la miró de reojo, desde sus grandes ojos rojos hasta sus pequeños pies, y de paso a sus tomates regados por todos lados. Su cara se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto total y se dirigió con molestia a la mujer, que le miraba con ojos apenados y de disculpa. Nada de eso tocó el corazón de Sasuke. Ninguna disculpa le haría olvidar el mal rato y la perdida de tiempo que había sido ese percance. Además, ¿qué hacía esa mujer con tantas cosas en las manos?

―Fíjate por donde caminas. El tono y la mirada de Sasuke no le gustó a la mujer y frunció el ceño, lista para cambiar de las disculpas a los reclamos.

―Lo siento, pero no todo fue culpa mía. Tú también podrías haberte fijado.

―No era yo quien caminaba con medio supermercado en sus manos ―Sasuke pasó por alto el hecho de que en parte sí era su culpa, no dándole el gusto a la mujer de que supiera que caminaba distraído ―. ¿Acaso tus ojos rojos te impidieron ver los carritos de la entrada?

Las mejillas de la mujer se encendieron, y desvió la mirada. No le gustaba como ese extraño hablaba de sus ojos. Había recibido bastantes burlas sobre ello durante su infancia como para reconocer una tan descarada e insensible como esa a kilómetros de distancia.

―Tenía prisa ―inmediatamente se reprendió por sólo contestar eso, recordando que la enojada debía de ser ella ―. Y no necesito que un jovencito insolente me conteste de esa manera. Te pedí disculpas; eso es todo.

Con paso enojado dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección contraria, pensando más en el efecto que eso causaba al hecho de que se dirigía al departamento de carnes frías donde no tenía nada que hacer. Cuando caminó bastante como para perderse entre los pasillos, sus mejillas se llenaron de pena y vergüenza. ¡Había dejado todo tirado! Se sintió mal y apenada por haberse comportado así, como una jovencita veinteañera que no le importaba el mundo. Dio unas cuantas vueltas al supermercado, tratando de evitar volverse a encontrar con el joven que había atropellado ―que en sí no tenía la culpa, pero nada podía hacer ya―, y llegó nuevamente a la escena del crimen. El pasillo se encontraba limpio, como si nada hubiera pasado y no había rastro ni del joven ni de los empleados que se habían acercado a ayudarla. Con la vergüenza aun en sus hombros salió del supermercado sin comprar nada.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento unos pequeños bracitos la recibieron en la entrada, haciendo que se olvidara del accidente en el supermercado.

―¿Trajiste mis dulces, mamá? Sólo eso fue suficiente para que la vergüenza volviera a su rostro.

―No, cariño ―se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y revolvió el desordenado cabello de su hija ―. Pero más tarde iremos por ellos. ¿Qué tal, dulzura?

Trató de no sentirse tonta esa misma tarde mientras pasaba por las puertas del supermercado, pero le fue imposible. Todo el asunto de su huida había sido demasiado vergonzoso en sí, y tenía que pagar los daños causados. Caminó por los pasillos ahora más llenos de gente hasta encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando: en su edificio vivía una linda jovencita que trabajaba en ese supermercado a medio tiempo, y no sabía con quien más tratar. Tomó de la mano a su pequeña hija Mirai hasta que encontró a la joven y ésta le dirigió una sonrisa y las encontró en medio de su camino. Con una mirada apenada le contó del incidente de esa mañana, quitando la parte en la que había corrido hacia el departamento de carnes frías y paseado por toda la tienda haciendo nada.

―...Y esperaba que me pudieras decir con quien puedo pagar los daños ―vio como la muchacha abría sus labios como en replica, pero se adelantó ―. Sé que por lo menos los dulces debieron haberlos tirado, y no me siento cómoda dejándolo de esta manera, así que por favor dime.

―Bueno, señora Kurenai, la verdad es que no hay nada que pagar. Explicó con una sonrisa.

―No, lo siento, pero no creo que esté bien que todo eso se pierda.

―Ya le dije que no se preocupe, el joven que estaba con usted lo pagó todo.

Kurenai se sorprendió un poco. El chico con el que había chocado no le pareció del tipo que pagaba los desastres ajenos. Tampoco se veía como si le sobrara dinero, esos jeans y simple camiseta negra no le decía mucho sobre su situación económica. Como si no fuera suficiente, prefería deberle al supermercado que a un desconocido. Ahora sentía una deuda con un joven que no conocía y no veía la manera de poder pagarle. Sin más que hacer, se despidió de la jovencita y se fue junto a su hija al área de dulces, sin saber si quería pagarle o no al extraño. Por un lado quería hacerlo, ya que se había tomado la molestia de pagar un desastre que ella misma había ocasionado, pero también estaba el hecho de que había huido cobardemente, seguramente dejándolo sin muchas opciones. Cuando llegó al departamento junto a su hija decidió olvidar el tema y preparar la cena. Había chocado con un desconocido, no había posibilidad de volverlo a ver en una ciudad tan grande.

Sin embargo, estaba equivocada. Dos días después, mientras estaba en un bar junto a una amiga después del trabajo, lo pudo ver de reojo mientras entraba junto a otra persona. Se quedó ahí sentada, sin saber que hacer. No sabía si acercarse y pagar por el incidente o simplemente fingir demencia como la ultima vez. Se giró de nuevo a la barra y se disculpó con su amiga que se iba y se sorprendió por eso. No había escuchado nada de lo que dijo. Despidió a su amiga y pidió un refresco en la barra y lo tomó con lentitud, tratando de recordar la ultima vez que había probado el alcohol. Habían pasado años. Se quedó ahí un rato, escuchando la música y preguntándose cuando se había vuelto demasiado mayor como para ir a un bar de jóvenes y beber algo. Ella misma no era tan vieja. Apenas tenía treinta y cinco, aún podía salir de fiesta.

Se giró de manera involuntaria a ver el barullo que hacia un joven rubio, totalmente exaltado, moviendo brazos y hablando casi a grito mientras que otro joven trataba de ignorarlo y fingir que no les estaba viendo todo el bar. Rió para sus adentros, recordando cuando salía con Anko y ella era quien fingía demencia ante las miradas de las personas. Definitivamente compadecía al muchacho. Fijándose mejor, pudo reconocerlo y darse cuenta que era precisamente a él quien buscaba. Dejó su refresco en la barra y caminó hasta la mesa donde se encontraban el rubio y su incidente de hace unos días. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron él no pareció reconocerla, pero no tardó en hacerlo. Frunció el ceño y dio un sorbo a su cerveza, y cuando ella le frunció el ceño en respuesta, él se limitó a levantar una ceja. Kurenai apartó la mirada, avergonzada. Había sido el intercambio no verbal más intenso de su vida.

Finalmente llegó a la mesa y el muchacho rubio la notó.

―¿Sí? ¡Oh, perdón! Le molestó lo ruidoso que soy, ¿verdad? Lo lamento, no volverá a pasar. Kurenai se sintió aturdida por la sonrisa del rubio, y únicamente asintió con la cabeza, no sabía que la situación se voltearía de esa manera.

―No, no es eso ―se corrigió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que decía el joven ―. Yo vengo a hablar con...

―Sasuke. Respondió el otro, cuando Kurenai no encontró como llamarlo.

―Claro. Soy Naruto, un gusto ―entones la miró y pareció comprender algo ―. Pero mejor los dejo solos.

―No es necesario, yo solamente vine a tratar un asunto rápido con Sasuke. Hace algunos días él hizo algo que no debía, y ahora que lo veo le pagaré.

El chico llamado Naruto le dirigió otra sonrisa deslumbrante, y Kurenai dedujo que ambos no pasaban de los veinticinco, seguramente recién graduados de la universidad. Naruto la invitó a sentarse con ellos, y después de mucho insistir terminó aceptando. Al cabo de un rato estaba riéndose junto al muchacho, de todas sus ocurrencias y sus gestos exagerados. Ella no es que hablara mucho, pero podía ver el esfuerzo del rubio por hacerla entrar en la conversación y apreció eso. No muchos jóvenes eran así de amables en la actualidad. En el fondo, soltando frases ocasionales ―casi siempre una maldición hacia Naruto―, se encontraba Sasuke, con la misma cerveza con la que Kurenai lo había encontrado y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad. ¿Cómo dos personas tan opuestas podían ser amigos?

Finalmente, Naruto preguntó de qué se conocían ella y Sasuke, y enrojeció al instante. Había olvidado que era por eso que se encontraba ahí. Totalmente apenada le comenzó a relatar el _incidente del supermercado_ , como había comenzado a llamarle.

―¡Ese Sasuke! ―exclamó Naruto, indignado ―Seguramente te echó la culpa, ¿verdad? Dijo algo como: _Fíjate por donde caminas_ o algo así.

Kurenai no lo contradijo, aunque tampoco hizo ningún comentario. Sasuke sólo los observaba con una mezcla de desinterés y aburrimiento, como si todo el asunto no pudiera interesarle menos. Decidida a no perder más tiempo por más bien que le callera Naruto, trató de abordar el tema en donde Sasuke había pagado su desastre y ella quedaba en deuda.

―Pero después pagó por todo el desastre que causé.

―¡Pues es lo mínimo que merecías! Apuesto a que ni siquiera se disculpó. Sasuke idiota, deberías disculparte. Nunca es tarde para hacerlo.

Sasuke sólo bufó como respuesta y permaneció en silencio. Kurenai tampoco esperaba nada. Por lo poco que conocía a Sasuke, sabía que no era el tipo de persona que se disculpaba.

―No importa, en realidad no fue su culpa ―Kurenai se giró a Sasuke ―. Además, quiero devolverte lo que pagaste por mí.

―No sé a lo que te refieres. Y se levantó por otra cerveza, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

―Él es así, no te fijes en eso ―le dijo Naruto, cuando vio su expresión ―. Nunca acepta dinero de otras personas, a menos que sea en forma de contratos millonarios.

―¿Contratos millonarios? Preguntó confundida.

―Sí, todos los Uchihas son así. ¿Aceptar dinero cuando eres asquerosamente rico y puedes comprar todo Japón? Lo consideran casi un insulto.

Cuando Naruto dijo _Uchiha_ algo hizo click dentro del cerebro de Kurenai. ¡¿Había chocado con un Uchiha en el supermercado?! Peor aun, ¡¿Un Uchiha estaba en el supermercado?!

―Además ―continuó Naruto, como si ella no estuviera sufriendo un shock en ese momento ―, Sasuke es especialmente orgulloso. Nunca admitirá que hizo algo bueno. Si tratas de recordarle ese buen acto en el que arregló ese incidente por ti, sólo fingirá demencia y cambiará de tema.

―¿Entonces solamente lo dejo pasar?

―Síp. Nunca llegarás a ningún lado si sigues ―dijo despreocupadamente ―. Lo mejor es abandonar.

Kurenai se quedó pensando en eso, y su imagen de Sasuke cambió un poco. Sabía que era un chico orgulloso y su apariencia seguramente lo hacía acreedor de un ego enorme, pero nunca se imaginó que de hecho pudiera ser una buena persona. Le pareció desagradable nada mas hablarle, y le pareció aun más desagradable la manera en que se dirigía a Naruto, sin embargo ahora podía ver matices que no estaban allí antes. Cuando llegó Sasuke no volvió a tocar el tema y se despidió, dándose cuenta que Mirai estaría esperando por ella. Se despidió de Naruto y Sasuke no sabiendo si se los volvería a encontrar, pero satisfecha de su pequeña aventura. Incluso había conocido a uno de los famosos Uchiha, para ella eso merecía incluso unas palmaditas en la espalda. Además, se había enterado de que el mocoso maleducado con el que había chocado en el supermercado, no era _tan_ maleducado.

En cambio Sasuke estaba impasible en el bar, continuando con su cerveza. No esperaba ver nunca a esa mujer, pero el encuentro tampoco había sido algo muy importante. Agradeció que no siguiera intentado pagarle, y sospechaba que en gran parte eso tenía que ver con Naruto, aunque no preguntaría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. ¿Por qué aceptaría veinte dólares de una mujer? Cómo si necesitase esos veinte dólares. Admitía que tal vez sí había sido algo grosero con ella en el supermercado, pero en su defensa, bien podía alegar que ninguna persona se encontraría de buen humor después de caer al piso como él lo hizo. Observó como Kurenai se despedía de él y de Naruto, y deseó no toparse con ella de nuevo. Ya habían tenido demasiados encuentros.

Pero al igual que Kurenai cuando pensó que no volvería a ver al extraño del supermercado, se equivocó. Algunos días después de su encuentro en el bar la volvió a ver. Si la hubiera visto en otro momento la ignoraría, estaba bastante seguro. Es mas, ni siquiera la habría notado. Pero ese día cuando el cielo parecía partirse en dos y descargaba toda su furia en la ciudad de Tokio, resultaba imposible no notar una figura pequeña y calada hasta los huesos bajo un toldo. Cientos de personas corrían por todos lados con sus paraguas, huyendo de la lluvia y secos dentro de lo que cabría esperarse en medio de una tormenta que surgió de la nada. Parecía que a nadie le importaba la pequeña mujer empapada, y se preguntó porque a él sí.

Se encontraba en una cafetería manteniéndose a resguardo de la lluvia, cuando Kurenai apareció como un rayo de entre las personas y se colocó bajo el toldo de una tienda. Estaba totalmente mojada y temblaba mientras observaba a las personas de la misma manera en que lo haría un cachorro perdido y necesitado. Veía también cómo el fuerte aire movía las ramas de un gran árbol como si se tratase de simple bambú, y el solo hecho de ver lo que el aire le hacía a ese árbol le dio una idea de lo que debía de sentir Kurenai. Antes de que se arrepintiera tomó su paraguas en la puerta de la cafetería y salió a enfrentar la tempestad. Cruzó la calle tan rápido como pudo y llegó hasta ella. La miró a los ojos un segundo antes de cubrirla con su abrigo y tomarla por los hombros, llevándola de regreso con él.

El asunto no tuvo nada de romántico y él la había tratado tal vez con demasiada brusquedad, pero se sonrojó un poco al verla en la entrada de la cafetería totalmente empapada, abrazada a su abrigo y con las mejillas encendidas por el esfuerzo. De reojo vio como una empleada se acercaba a ellos, claramente con las intensiones de devolver a Kurenai al vendaval, y una sola mirada de Sasuke transformó su ceño fruncido en un rictus uniforme y la devolvió por donde había venido. Dejó con tranquilidad el paraguas en su lugar y se giró a encarar a Kurenai, que se encontraba en la misma posición en que la había dejado. Destilando agua y mirándolo con ojos confundidos mientras se abrazaba a su abrigo.

―Ve al baño y sécate. Le dijo, y Kurenai asintió y se fue con rápidos pasos pequeños hasta el baño.

Se fue al reservado que ocupaba antes y ordenó un café y pastel para Kurenai que estaba en el baño. Dirigió su mirada al toldo de la acera de enfrente y aun podía verla parada allí, luciendo perdida y fuera de lugar. La lluvia no parecía disminuir y se preguntó cuanto tiempo tendría que quedarse estancado en ese lugar, perdiendo tiempo. Un rato después llegó una Kurenai algo más seca, pero con la ropa aún húmeda y traslucida. Si Kurenai se quitaba el abrigo, bien podría únicamente llevar sostén, porque la gente no vería otra cosa. Desvió la mirada al azucarero de la mesa, y le empujó el café que le había pedido. Ella no dijo nada y la mesa se sumió en silencio, y Sasuke se puso nervioso al pensar que tendría que ser él quien iniciara la conversación.

―Gracias. La voz débil y tímida de Kurenai lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Él solamente asintió y no volvió a decir nada.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó, viéndolo a la cara ―¿Acaso estás siguiéndome o algo así?

Sasuke se sorprendió, y si no hubiera nacido Uchiha le habría escupido el café en la cara del asombro y reído de ella lo que quedara de su existencia. ¿Él, seguirla? ¿Un Uchiha? Definitivamente había sido la cosa más divertida que había escuchado en su vida, y dudaba que cualquier tontería que pudiera hacer Naruto pudiera superarla. ¿Por qué habría de seguirla? ¿Qué necesidad tenía él, Sasuke Uchiha, de perseguir a alguien como Kurenai? La simple idea era ridícula, pero trató de ponerse en los pies de la pobre mujer. Todos esos encuentros parecían un mal chiste, a decir verdad. De las millones de personas que habitaban en Tokio tenían que ser precisamente ellos quienes se encontraran en tales circunstancias. Aun así, la situación hizo que una alarma se encendiera en su cabeza. ¿No estaría ella siguiéndolo a él?

―No. ¿Estás siguiéndome tú a mí?

La mujer negó fuertemente con la cabeza y se agarro mejor a la taza caliente, seguramente en busca de calor. Sasuke notó como temblaba ligeramente bajo su abrigo.

―Come eso ―le dijo, y al igual que con la taza de café, empujó la rebanada de pastel en su dirección ―. Sólo son algunos encuentros. No es muy importante.

―Sabes, la adulto aquí soy yo. Le contesto Kurenai mientras apuraba un trozo de pastel a la boca.

―Es gracioso que dijeras eso, porque siento como si te hubiera rescatado de una tempestad. Creo que está bastante bien para un jovencito insolente.

Kurenai se encogió en su asiento cuando Sasuke utilizó sus mismas palabras contra ella.

―Estos encuentros me siguen pareciendo raros. Kurenai se negaba a dejar el tema.

―Casualidad. Te pediré otra rebanada. Sasuke ordenó otra rebanada de pastel a una camarera, así como más café para ambos mientras Kurenai miraba con atención su plato. No recordaba haberse comido todo ese pastel.

Mientras la lluvia permanecía afuera ambos continuaron hablando de diversos temas, incluso películas y política, lo que sorprendió a Kurenai. No imaginaba que un muchacho pudiera ser tan maduro como Sasuke. Debió imaginarlo, siendo quien es...

―Entonces ―dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa ―, eres un Uchiha.

Sasuke la miró con desconfianza y asintió a regañadientes.

―¿Qué hacías en un supermercado y en un bar como ese?

―¿Acaso los Uchihas tienen prohibido entrar a esos lugares? Respondió con tono mordaz.

―No me refería a eso. Quiero decir, ¿no deberías tomar vino en lugar de cerveza?

―No recuerdo en que parte del manual para ser un buen Uchiha decía eso. Había algo sobre reglas de etiqueta, pero nada de vino sobre cerveza.

Kurenai se sintió tonta por decir esas cosas. Normal que quisiera ir a tomar cervezas con sus amigos, era un chico después de todo. Se removió incomoda en su lugar y cayó en cuenta de que esa era la frase más larga que había escuchado por parte de Uchiha, y decidió mejor observar la lluvia a través del cristal. La lluvia parecía haber disminuido considerablemente.

―Creo que es hora de que me vaya. Gracias por el café.

Sin decir nada, Sasuke se levantó de su lugar y dejó dinero suficiente en la mesa como para pagar lo que habían consumido y una buena propina. En la entrada Kurenai comenzaba a quitarse el abrigo de Sasuke, pero éste la detuvo.

―Aun llueve. Y ten esto ―dijo tendiéndole su paraguas ―, un abrigo húmedo y frío no puede hacer mucho contra la lluvia.

Kurenai se quedó viendo el paraguas extendido frente a ella, sin atreverse a tomarlo. ¿Cómo planeaba irse él bajo la lluvia? Ya había hecho mucho dándole su abrigo.

―No, está bien. Vivo a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí.

―Igual yo. No seas orgullosa y tómalo. Sasuke tomó el brazo de Kurenai y le entregó el paraguas, de manera que fuera imposible que se lo devolviera, y a pesar del ligero temblor de Kurenai, Sasuke sintió la calidez de su mano cuando la tocó.

Ambos salieron del local y caminaron calle arriba. Por el momento parecía que habían llegado a un acuerdo mutuo en el que compartirían paraguas hasta que sus caminos tuvieran que separarse. La lluvia caía ligera pero insistente por todos lados, como tratando de arreglar el desastre que había hecho la lluvia anterior. Llevaban caminando unas cuantas cuadras cuando Kurenai comenzó a sentirse nerviosa de nuevo. ¿Acaso planeaba Sasuke acompañarla hasta su departamento? Por más de fiar que hubiera demostrado ser a pesar de su primer encuentro, no confiaba lo suficiente en el muchacho como para que éste supiera donde vivía. O tal vez sólo esperaba que llegara a casa para que le devolviera su abrigo. Sí, tal vez lo único que quería era el abrigo. Kurenai se sintió culpable por tener que entregárselo húmedo y con olor a perro mojado y pensó en hacer una cita para devolvérselo, pero desechó la idea inmediatamente. Lo ultimo que quería era otro encuentro con Sasuke Uchiha.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se hacía las mismas preguntas. No entendía por que esa mujer lo seguía; barajó tantas posibilidades como le fue posible, pero ninguna era coherente. Lo mejor que tenía era que Kurenai lo acompañaba hasta su casa, sintiéndose culpable por tener su paraguas. Eso a él no le importaba. Podía comprar cientos de sacos y paraguas iguales o mejores a esos. Cuando faltaban tan solo dos cuadras para llegar a su edificio, decidió mandar a volar a Kurenai. La mujer se estaba convirtiendo en una lapa.

―No tienes que hacer esto ―habló de la nada Kurenai ―. Tomas tu abrigo y yo me quedo con el paraguas. Creo que es lo más cómodo para ambos.

Sasuke sólo la miró un rato, con gesto extrañado.

―Ni el saco ni el paraguas me importan.

―¿Entonces por qué me sigues?

―No te estoy siguiendo. Tú lo haces. Kurenai vio perpleja a Sasuke, casi boqueando como pez.

―¡Por supuesto que no! Lo único que quiero es ir a mi departamento. ¿Por qué querría seguirte?

A Sasuke se le ocurrieron millones de razones por las cuales alguien quisiera seguirlo, comenzando por el hecho de que es _Sasuke Uchiha_ y no sería la primera vez que alguien planeara secuestrar o dañar a un heredero tan grande como a él, pero no mencionó nada. No necesitaba darle ideas a la loca mujer del supermercado. Mientras tanto, el silencio imperturbable de Sasuke impacientaba a Kurenai cada vez más. Por lo que ella sabía, el chico bien podría solamente estar fingiendo ser un Uchiha como tapadera para que bajara la guardia con él. Al igual que a Sasuke, a Kurenai se le ocurrió otro millón de razones por las cuales podrían estar siguiéndola. Estaba su hija, por ejemplo. Nadie podía saber que clase de trucos sucios podía utilizar una persona para acercarse a una pequeña e indefensa niña como la suya.

―Mi edificio está por allá, a un lado de un Subway. Kurenai señaló con su pulgar la dirección de su departamento, y Sasuke frunció el ceño, mirando hacia donde apuntaba Kurenai. Seguramente era una broma de mal gusto. ¿Cuál era la posibilidad?

―No, debes estar bromeando ―Sasuke soltó una risa que no tenía nada de humor ―. Yo vivo en ese edificio desde hace tres años.

―Cinco.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos, como midiéndose con la mirada. ¿Cómo carajos era posible todo eso? Después de un rato Kurenai rompió el contacto y comenzó a caminar, dejando a Sasuke parado bajo la lluvia. Ya no le importaba que tan amable había sido ese jovencito con ella, el asunto comenzaba a volverse demasiado inquietante. Sasuke la alcanzó a medio camino, queriendo asegurarse de que lo que decía la mujer fuera verdad. Si ella también vivía en su edificio ―que tenía sus dudas―, debía tener también la llave de la puerta principal. Eso despejaría cualquier duda. Y entonces, cuando llegara a su departamento en la ultima planta, tomaría sus cosas y se iría. Se mudaría de edificio y no volvería a ver a Kurenai Ojos Rojos. Parecía un buen plan. Kurenai bufó cuando Sasuke llegó a su lado y caminó junto a ella, mirándolo con cierto toque de disgusto sin decir nada.

Finalmente cruzaron una calle y quedaron frente al dichoso Subway. Kurenai frunció el ceño con decisión y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su hogar. Sasuke hizo lo mismo, pero al no sentir la protección del paraguas se giró para ver como Kurenai caminaba en la dirección contraría con gesto ofuscado. Puso una sonrisa de medio lado y se permitió soltar un suspiro de alivio. No, no vivían en el mismo edificio, para suerte de ambos. Solamente sus edificios estaban uno al lado del otro. No era tan alejado como le hubiera gustado, pero era suficiente como para no mudarse en el futuro inmediato. Observó como Kurenai se daba cuenta de su ausencia y giraba para todos lados buscándolo, de manera bastante divertida. Cuando reparó que aun seguía frente al Subway lo miró confundida, hasta que él señaló donde estaba su departamento con una sonrisa. Ella miró el edificio y después soltó una pequeña risita y se despidió con la mano, captando el mensaje.

Sasuke se quedó parado ahí donde estaba bajo la lluvia, con la mirada en la mujer que caminaba en la acera. De los pequeños encuentros que habían tenido, nunca la había visto reír.

Después de esos primeros encuentros, todo había comenzado a ir en picada. ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran pasado tres años sin haberla visto antes? Ahora, esa mujer se le aparecía hasta en la sopa. Cuando iba a la tintorería, cuando caminaba por el parque e incluso cuando quedaba con sus amigos. Por si no fuera poco, nada de eso sería tan irritante si Naruto no la invitara con ellos cada vez que por _casualidad_ se encontraban. Podía ver que Kurenai también se encontraba incomoda con esos encuentros, pero el idiota de su amigo no parecía notar nada. Simplemente en su pequeño cerebro no había suficiente espacio como para fijarse en esos pequeños detalles.

Y cuando pensó que su vida no podía ser peor, escuchó un llanto. Ahí estaba él, durmiendo bajo la sombra de un árbol en un parque cualquiera, cuando todo comenzó. Al principió ignoró el asunto, decidido a disfrutar su tiempo libre tanto como pudiera, pero después de un rato, cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que nadie hacía nada para callar al mocoso, se levantó. Se iría a su departamento y terminaría el trabajo pendiente. Se sacudió el pantalón y encontró a una pequeña niña sorbiéndose los mocos justo a un lado de donde él descansaba. Bufó y se estiró para tomar la mochila que llevaba, dispuesto a irse.

Cuando la niña notó que Sasuke se aproximaba en su dirección, explotó en un llanto aún más ruidoso y lastimero que el anterior. Sasuke se puso rígido y sintió como todo el parque le miraba con odio e indignación. ¡Pero si ellos también la habían ignorado! ¿Por qué lo miraban así? Alarmado, metió una mano a sus bolsillos y saco unos billetes que le tiró a la niña. La pequeña detuvo su llanto y lo miró con ojos rojos y llorosos, y Sasuke gruñó al ver la imagen. Tenía suficiente de ojos rojos. Observó como la niña quedó en silencio y tomaba los billetes con su manita y los observaba con atención. Aliviado, soltó un suspiro, pero entonces la niña estrujó los billetes y los tiró al suelo volviendo a llorar.

―No quiero dinero, ¡quiero a mi _mami_!

Frunció el ceño viendo la rabieta de la niña y pensó nuevamente en irse. Recordó entonces a su madre y lo decepcionada que estaría si lo hiciera, y en contra de su voluntad volvió a sentarse, pero ya no bajo el árbol sino junto a la mocosa, esperando a que dejara de llorar o llegara su _mami._ Después de un rato de hipar en silencio, la niña se calmó y se limpió las lagrimas con su brazo. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Sasuke a los ojos y él le devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido y la pequeña niña se sonrojó. Esa vista le recordó a Kurenai, y frunció aun más el ceño. Intimidada por la sombría expresión, la niña tomó sus piernas y se quedó en silencio. Por lo menos estando junto a una persona tan intimidante, nadie le haría daño.

―Gracias. Le dijo, y Sasuke no supo por qué; no había hecho nada.

―Puedes llamar a tu madre, si quieres. La niña lo miró de manera azorada y negó con la cabeza.

―No sé su número.

Fantástico, se dijo Sasuke. Podía ver como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer, y ya no le hacía falta la conciencia de su madre para quedarse donde estaba. No dejaría a una niña sola en un parque a esas horas.

―¿Sabes dónde está tu casa?

―Mami me dijo que no caminara con extraños ―Sasuke rodó los ojos. No caminaría con él, pero claro que podía permanecer sentada a su lado ―. Tengo hambre.

Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo y vio como apretaba las piernas contra su pecho y escondía el rostro contra sus rodillas. Le dijo que se quedara donde estaba y compró un helado sin perderla de vista. Era lo único que le podía conseguir sin irse del parque. La niña lo miró con ojos ilusionados y una sonrisa desdentada. Le agradeció por el helado e inició una pequeña platica, le dijo que se llamaba Mirai y lo bombardeó con preguntas, desde su nombre hasta si era alérgico a los gatos. Sasuke sólo contestaba con monosílabos o simplemente ignoraba la pregunta, pero nada de eso parecía menguar el entusiasmo de la niña. Finalmente, cuando daba todo por perdido y pensó que tendría que llevarla a la estación de policía, una mujer histérica llegó al parque gritando.

―¡Mamá! La niña se levantó de un saltó y corrió hasta donde estaba su madre.

―Perdón, mi amor. Ya todo está bien. La madre acariciaba la cabeza de su hija, que había vuelto a llorar.

Sasuke se quedó sentado donde estaba, observando la escena. Madre e hija se quedaron platicando un rato, y él comenzó a recoger el helado que la niña había tirado con su arrebato. Estaba por irse ―de una buena vez―, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Se giró para seguramente recibir las gracias de la despistada madre, y cuando la vio se quedó de piedra. No podía creerlo. ¡Ya era el colmo!

―Tú. Dijo ella, y Sasuke quedó atrapado en los ojos rojos de Kurenai.

―Ya decía yo que era extraño. No te veía desde hace una semana. Dijo con acidez, frunciendo el ceño para variar.

―Mamá, ¿conoces a Sasuke?

―Algo así. Contestó Kurenai sin dejar de verlo.

Mirai comenzó a hablar entonces de su pequeña aventura, desde que se había separado de su madre hasta su encuentro con Sasuke. De como él la había ignorado al principio, y Kurenai rió un poco, no teniendo problemas creyendo eso. Sasuke comprendió que no podría ir a su casa por lo menos en un rato, y se preguntó porque eso no lo molestaba tanto como antes lo hubiera hecho. Ofreció llevarlas a su departamento en su auto y cuando Kurenai se negó, a Sasuke no le importó y a Mirai tampoco e igual se encaminaron al auto del mayor. En ningún momento Sasuke pensó en el hecho de que Mirai era la hija de Kurenai, y tan sólo se dedicó a escuchar la charla y las constantes preguntas por parte de la niña.

Cuando llegaron, Mirai se había dormido en el asiento trasero, agotada después del día que había tenido. Sasuke la miró por el espejo retrovisor, notando el enorme parecido que tenía con su madre.

―Gracias por cuidar de ella. No sé lo que haría si le pasa algo.

Sasuke sólo asintió, sin decir nada.

―No creas que soy una mala madre... ―comenzó a decir ella, como tratando de disculparse ―Criar a Mirai no fue lo que imaginé, ¿sabes? Sasuke se le quedó viendo, esperando que continuara.

―Su padre murió antes de que siquiera naciera. Me da mucha pena cuando se queda viendo a las demás familias, no sé qué decirle. Por eso huyó hoy. Me quedé congelada cuando preguntó por su padre; ella nunca lo había hecho.

Se miraron a los ojos, y Sasuke no supo en que momento su relación se había vuelto tan íntima. No es que le desagradara, pero apenas la conocía. Observó el violentó sonrojo de la mujer a su lado, y se dio cuenta que Mirai tenía exactamente el mismo tono de rojo en sus mejillas cuando la encontró. Definitivamente eran madre e hija. Notó que Kurenai estaba por irse, así que sin pensarlo mucho y más como un acto caballeroso de su parte, se levantó de su asiento y bordeó el auto para abrirle la puerta. Kurenai volvió a agradecerle con un pequeño hilo de voz, y después pasó al asiento trasero para despertar a su pequeña.

Sasuke se quedó recargado en el auto, viendo como madre e hija caminaban en dirección a su edificio. Al igual que hace unos instantes y como le pasaba últimamente al estar cerca de esa mujer, actuó sin pensar.

―¿Saldrías conmigo? Tuvo que elevar la voz para que Kurenai pudiera escucharlo, y ésta tardó tanto en girarse que pensó que no lo había hecho.

―Pero Mirai... Además yo soy... Sasuke hizo un gesto de hombros, quitándole importancia al hecho de que tuviera hijos y fuera algunos años mayor que él. Kurenai lo miró con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, comprendiendo que Sasuke era imposible.

―Tal vez, en el remoto caso de que nos volvamos a encontrar. Dijo ella en broma, y entró al edificio junto a una somnolienta Mirai.

Sasuke se permitió una sonrisa, pensando que seguramente no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se volvieran a ver.

* * *

 ** _Recién me entero de una cosa. Amo escribir, pero tengo una rueda de hámster por cerebro y ésta no deja de girar... y girar. Acaban de leer más de cinco mil novecientas palabras. No digo que no pueda hacer escritos cortos, pero eso sólo lo hago cuando sé que tengo muchos capítulos para desarrollar una historia y que sea bonita, no el atropello que es esto. No estoy muy convencida, en la recta final de mil quinientas palabras me di cuenta que en verdad estaba muy limitada. ¡Seis mil palabras! Sí, ese fue el verdadero reto. No sé como expresar tanto en tan poquito..._**

 ** _En fin, dejen Reviews, aláguenme por mi excelente escritura, consuman todo lo que el capitalismo les dicte y disfruten sus vacaciones._**

 ** _O pueden mandarme al infierno._**

 ** _Por cierto, la dulce Mirai tiene cinco añiñus (de dónde saqué esa palabra?)_**

 ** _(PD: Ahora que recuerdo... ¿Dónde carajos quedó el abrigo de Sasuke? JA! Creo que Kurenai se lo quedó...)_**


End file.
